


Идеальный аргумент

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: AU. Спрятавшись за спину Нэда, Питер был стопроцентно уверен, что всё пройдёт замечательно, а его присутствия преподаватель даже и не заметит. Ибо как это - среди ста пятидесяти студентов потока найти одного чуть ли не на последнем ряду. Всё не так уж и просто! Однако...— Мистер Паркер, раз уж решили всё же объявиться на моём предмете спустя неделю отсутствия, будьте любезны, задержитесь после пары. Безумно любопытно узнать, насколько усвоили Вы последний материал.И Паркер понял - он попал.





	1. Всё просто...

Обычно каждое утро Паркер просыпается от зовущей его на завтрак тётушки, успевшей не только сварганить что-нибудь вкусное, но и попутно привести себя в порядок перед предстоящим рабочим днём. Они вместе садятся за стол, практически одновременно справляются со слегка хрустящими блинчиками, а затем парнишка буквально летит на скоро прибывающую электричку, и так повторяется шесть дней в неделю. Только вот теперь просыпаться приходится благодаря поставленному и иной раз как будто нарочно не срабатывающему будильнику. На самом деле, всё просто — Мэй вот уже неделю в командировке.

Зевнув за последние пару минут раз двадцать, полностью собранный Питер искренне убеждает себя в том, что зависеть от кофе — это гадство, однако, пролистывая ленту новостей, продолжает его без остановки пить. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, юноша чуть не подпрыгивает на стуле — осталось меньше часа до первой пары, а ещё до станции два квартала чуть ли не вприпрыжку скакать! Мысленно поинтересовавшись у кого-то там на небе, почему _только ему_ так по жизни «везёт», Паркер оставляет кружку прямо на краешке стола, того и гляди потом на осколки после учёбы наступит, и, забрав рюкзак с ключами, направляется к двери.

Вообще-то, будь жив дядя Бэн, его тёте не было бы нужды брать сверхурочные, чтобы оплачивать дорогостоящий университет, а самому Питеру не приходилось бы подрабатывать в мастерской на окраине Бронкса, лишь бы получить какой-никакой опыт и своеобразную зарплату, уходящую на коммунальные услуги. Вот только с того света никто не возвращается, а от реальности никуда не сбежать.

Учёба давит на плечи свалившимся грузом, в спину подталкивает подработка, мозг готов просто кипеть от непосильной перевыполненной нормы. Одно страшно — улучив удачную возможность отсутствия заботливо обнявшей на прощание Мэй, юноша с чистым сердцем сплавил университетские дела, пропустив шесть учебных дней и тем самым заработав чуть больше благодаря полноценным рабочим часам.

Приближаясь теперь к знакомому корпусу, Питер был уверен в двух вещах. Во-первых, Нэд его точно простит за игнорирование сообщений. Возможно, будет серьёзно обижен, но всё же простит. Во-вторых, мистер Старк его прибьёт. Если не сегодня, так завтра. И, пожалуй, это была самая большая проблема. Решительно вздохнув, Паркер направился прямо к парте своего друга, успевшего занять в аудитории привычное место. Надо же с чего-то начинать, верно?

Отправляя в рот новую порцию непонятного салата на обеде, юноша с искренним изумлением слушал довольно-таки эмоциональную речь Лидса, во всех подробностях описывающего прошедшие без него занятия. С каждым новым фактом становилось страшнее от приближающейся последней пары по курсу инженерии, которую как раз ведёт один из наилучших преподавателей и по совместительству заместитель ректора — Тони Старк.

— Может, он просто пар выпускал, — наивно предположил Паркер, пожав плечами. Во всяком случае, бояться раньше времени нечего.

— Да он зверь! — взмахнув вилкой, Нэд отчаянно схватился за сердце. — Чувак, ты даже представить себе не можешь, что нам пришлось четыре раза подряд пережить! Из-за тебя, кстати.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что из-за меня? — не сдержав обиженной нотки в голосе, Питер мысленно укорил себя. Возможно, не полностью, но частично его вина всё-таки была.

— Ну, только ты у нас, — замолчав, Лидс подозрительно обернулся пару раз через плечо, чтобы убедиться в конфиденциальности разговора. — «Близкого круга общения» с ним, — изобразив руками кавычки, парень вновь принялся уплетать типичный вариант еды в столовой. — Представляешь, в первый раз он просто устроил неожиданную контрольную. А потом дело доходило не только до внеплановых зачётов, но и до _эссе_, ты прикинь!

— Чего? Эссе?! — позабыв про стакан с соком, Паркер изумлённо уставился на лучшего друга. Тот серьёзно кивнул, передёрнувшись. — Какое эссе на инженерии!

— Вот и я о том, — Нэд воистину солидарно взмахнул вилкой, эмоционально продолжая кивать головой. — Ладно бы ещё по физике заставили что-то подобное делать, но ведь это — теоретически-практический курс, чувак! А практика как раз и подразумевает то, что надо заниматься делом, а не ручки расписывать. В общем, — подведя итог, юноша глянул на Питера жалостливым взглядом. — Мы ничего не поняли, особенно то, откуда темы брать, ну, и решили уточнить.

— И как?

— Да лучше бы не спрашивали…

Самый долгий перерыв подошёл к концу настолько быстро, что никто и не успел толком даже внятно глазами пробежаться по прошлым записям. Однако многие на это с высокой вышки плюнули, мол, семинарское занятие только в среду, смысла нет что-то сейчас из студентов тянуть. Заприметив среди столпившихся Мишель, Питер активно помахал ей, на что та сначала скептически приподняла бровь, а затем кивнула в знак приветствия. Если кто и знал о его близкой взаимосвязи с Тони, так это они с Нэдом. Только вот девушка каким-то образом поняла всё гораздо раньше второго, хотя лично от Паркера никогда ничего подобного не слышала.

Пока кто-то бегал за ключом от аудитории, старосты групп пробежались глазами по знакомым головам, заранее отметили присутствующих на листах и успокоились. Другие преподаватели до дрожи в горле обожали проводить в конце переклички, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли отмеченные прилежно сидели за партой. Один только Старк чихал на эту формальность и проверял посредством контрольных не то, был ли студент на его лекции или отсиживался дома, а уровень того, насколько тот усвоил пройденный материал. И этим пользовались многие любители благополучно сваливать в обеденное время. В момент, когда открылась дверь, весь поток сразу же принялся проходить, ибо занять парты в конце аудитории умудриться надо. А если учесть, что Питера даже самая последняя парта не спасёт, то и речи быть не могло о более ближних вариантах!

Так как до своеобразного звонка осталось минут десять, Паркер усилием воли пытался не грызть обычный карандаш, при этом пропуская мимо ушей от Флэша очередные идиотские комментарии в свой адрес. Лидс от всей души пожелал ему хотя бы выглядеть стойким, и юноша оставшееся время мужался, придавая лицу самое натуральное спокойствие, на которое только способен был. Ничего не произошло, всё как обычно, он в порядке. Во всяком случае, приходилось так себя убеждать. Однако только услышав даже с конца огромной аудитории знакомый отчётливый шаг, отдающийся эхом в голове, Питер в миг всё своё мужество растерял и… спрятался. За спину Нэда. Под ошарашенные взгляды нескольких сокурсников.

Тони Старк появился в дверях с выражением крайней степени раздражённости на лице. «Периферия» и задние ряды просто немного пошептались по этому поводу, а первые парты искренне чуть не полезли под стол в воцарившейся гнетущей тишине. Все ожидали худшего вне зависимости от того, хорошо они учатся или «хоть бы на три».

— Так, молодёжь, — тишину нарушил удивительно спокойный голос преподавателя, пролистывающего расписание учебных часов. — Сегодня запланирована лекция, по которой на семинаре будет массовый письменный опрос. Надеюсь, все понимают, — мужчина обвёл взглядом аудиторию, попутно откладывая документ обратно на стол. — Что списать не получится ни у кого. За любую шпаргалку баллы за работу аннулируются без возможности пересдачи. Уяснили? — удовлетворившись согласными кивками, Тони выпрямился, засунул руки в карманы брюк и, неожиданно расслабившись, вздохнул. — Хорошо. Раз понятно, идём дальше. Записываем первую тему.

Услышав, как со всех парт зашуршали листы блоков, Питер тихонько открыл свой и вывел слово «лекция» на небольшом отступе от края. Пара началась хорошо, он замечен не был. Немного осмелев, но держась строго за широкой спиной друга, Паркер самому себе пожал плечами. Главное, что в графе посещаемости его отметили, а Тони…

Чуть выглянув, юноша пару секунд рассматривал профиль мужчины, острые скулы и пролегающую на лбу милую морщинку, и затем вновь нырнул обратно. Наверное, стоило выйти вместе с общей массой, чем попасться сейчас ему на глаза. Ибо Старк вряд ли спокойно отмахнётся на то, что Питер, во-первых, ни о чём его не оповестил, во-вторых, игнорировал сообщения и звонки, ибо «Паркер, ещё раз увижу — уволю!», и в-третьих, ни на одну пару за неделю не пришёл. Вздохнув, юноша продолжил слушать любимый голос, так просто и легко объясняющий самые сложные моменты огромного материала.

Когда прошло буквально минут сорок от пары, многие занялись, кто чем. Некоторые засели в телефоны, благополучно решив потом списать конспект у первых рядов, другие принялись играть во что-то на бумаге, а кто-то просто спал. Написав тёте, что у него всё хорошо и волноваться совершенно не за что, Питер представил, как на заработанные деньги, наконец, купит нормальные беспроводные наушники, которые не будут постоянно запутываться меж собой, к тому же, слушать музыку и попутно работать проще станет, рукам ничего не станет мешать.

Дорисовав на краешке листа изображение то ли кота, то ли чёртика из преисподней, Паркер задумчиво потёр подбородок. Кстати, ещё бы клавиатура новая не помешала, и мышь компьютерная, и колонки! Воодушевившись, парнишка бросил взгляд на сотовый телефон — осталось где-то минут тридцать пять, и уж тогда, магазин техники, готовься! Но, какими бы мысли ни были, лекция от этого интереснее не становилась. Чуть не заснув на собственной руке, Нэд нечаянно опрокинул со стола пенал, с лёгким стуком упавший на пол, а Питера потянуло зевнуть. И в тот момент, когда Лидс со вздохом наклонился поднять свою вещь, глаза самопроизвольно закрылись, кулак оказался возле рта, и юноша в него спокойно зевнул. Вот только вновь глянув перед собой, понял самые важные вещи. Первое — прикрывающий его друг исчез под недрами стола. Второе — Тони Старк на него смотрел. И то, каким же образом удивление, раздражение, беспокойство и упрёк одновременно уместились во взгляде цепких карих глаз, он так и не понял.

Внутри резко похолодело от осознания всей ситуации, захотелось от всей души либо пример с Нэда взять и потихоньку съехать под стол, может, и прокатит, либо при окончании пары через окно выпрыгнуть. Второй вариант как-то более оптимистично выглядел по сравнению с тем, что могло бы неожиданно произойти. Начать нормально дышать получилось только тогда, когда широкоплечий друг вновь ровно сел, попутно спрятав его от внимания преподавателя. Старк выдал свою отвлечённость одним только лицом, попутно продолжая рассказывать всему потоку новый материал. Удержавшись от желания схватиться за голову, Питер нервно забарабанил пальцами по столу, так и не оторвав глаз от запомнившейся за столько лет толстовки Лидса. Вдох. Выдох. Всё в порядке.

В конечном итоге не выдержав, Паркер развалился на парте, не забыв перед этим о неё лбом стукнуться. Это же надо было так себя выдать! И ладно бы упал, но нет! Он же ничего и не делал, просто сидел. Одно хорошо — Тони не стал никак комментировать замеченного студента. И, кажется, вообще больше ни разу в их сторону не взглянул. Хотя… Приподняв голову, Питер чуть нахмурился, задумчиво пробежавшись косым зрением по сидящим неподалёку однокурсникам. Даже если бы и смотрел, он бы об этом точно не узнал.

— Эй, ты как? — услышав вопрос друга, юноша слегка нервно улыбнулся. Действительно, как? Нэд полностью не повернул головы, но судя по чуть отодвинутому назад стулу - весь во внимании.

— Он меня заметил… — осевшим голосом проговорил Паркер, наверное, сейчас будучи похожим на сбежавшего из психиатрической больницы. — Нэд, как думаешь, с четвёртого этажа больно падать?

— Что? — тут Лидс уже недоумённо обернулся. — Чувак, чего за бред тебе в голову лезет?

Уткнувшись лицом в парту, Питер снова стукнулся лбом. Бред, не бред, а делать с этим что-то надо было. При всех Старк не будет высказываться, разве что, за пределами университета, если получится столкнуться возле стоянки. Вот только проблему это никак не решает.

— О, смотри! — вдруг шёпотом проговорил друг, уставившись куда-то перед собой. — Кажется, завтра пар не будет!

— Серьёзно?! — подняв голову, Питер не верящими глазами пару секунд посверлил спину парня, а затем, приподнявшись на локтях, заглянул через его плечо. — Откуда такие сведения?

— На официальный сайт приказ скинули, типа, день науки или что-то вроде того, — Лидс чуть по лбу ему телефоном не заехал, показывая столь неожиданно хорошую новость.

Застыв, Паркер так и остался пребывать в состоянии эйфории, при этом совершенно не меняя позу. С одной стороны, некое чувство разочарования — только вернулся, чтобы снова начать учиться, а тут с пар снимают ради какого-то ежегодного мероприятия. Но с другой, — Питер едва ли не просиял, с трудом скрывая широкую улыбку, — можно ещё лишний день поработать. Не сдержав приподнявшихся уголков губ, парень шепнул Нэду на ухо слова о том, как было бы круто, отмени кто-нибудь занятия хотя бы до четверга, тот хохотнул, полностью с этой мыслью соглашаясь.

— Мистер Паркер, — раздался гром среди ясного неба, голос Тони Старка, то есть. Оба парня одновременно чуть не стукнулись головами. Лидс тут же едва не выронил сотовый, пару раз словив его в воздухе, а Питер плюхнулся обратно на стул, мысленно удивляясь — чего ему не молчалось. — Раз уж решили всё же объявиться на моём предмете спустя _неделю_ отсутствия, будьте любезны, задержитесь после пары, — услышав последнее, парень совсем не по здоровому побледнел, однако тут же покраснел. Все на него смотрели. — Безумно любопытно узнать, — голос преподавателя приобрёл насмешливые нотки, тщательно скрывающие так и вырывающийся скептицизм. — Насколько усвоили Вы последний материал.

— Д-да, мистер Старк…

По смешкам стало понятно, чего теперь стоит ожидать от собственных сокурсников. Ну, а что он мог ещё ответить? Будь у них занятие наедине, он, может, и сказал бы что-то вроде «мистер Старк, я против!», но тут был, чтоб его, целый поток из ста пятидесяти с лишним студентов. Выдать свои отношения подобным образом крайне глупо. Отчаянно запрокинув голову, Питер осознал, что серьёзно попал.


	2. ...и чертовски несправедливо

Когда до окончания пары осталось три минуты, многие студенты принялись потихоньку собирать рюкзаки, то и дело поглядывая на сотовые или наручные часы. Питер нервно отбивал пальцами своеобразный ритм о деревянный стол, ради успокоения пытаясь припомнить слова одной из любимых песен тёти Мэй. Как он и рассчитывал, больше Старк ни разу не упомянул ни его имя, ни фамилию. Что уж скрывать — даже взгляда не бросил. Конечно, от этого становилось немного легче, ведь привлекать внимание к собственной персоне как-то не особо хотелось. Однако это никак не помогало испарине на лбу перестать холодить кожу.

Стоило звонку прозвенеть, как весь поток, получив напоследок домашнее задание, чуть ли не единой кучкой принялся таранить аудиторную дверь. Нэд, оставшийся переждать массовое скопление, сочувственно похлопал друга по плечу, кивая, мол, не переживай, всё наладится. Паркер в ответ благодарно улыбнулся, при этом следуя по ступенькам вниз к преподавательскому столу. Старосты по-очереди подносили Тони журналы посещаемости, чтобы проставить под указанной датой подписи.

Стукнувшись с Лидсом кулаками на прощание, Питер с таким огорчением проследил за удаляющейся фигурой, словно его ни за что отправили какое-то наказание отбывать. Хотя, данное чувство имело место быть — если бы его не заметили, юноша сейчас бы нёсся к станции, ибо работу, хоть и не постоянную, никто пока не отменял. Заметив в окне проходящих через ограждение однокурсников, парнишка устало вздохнул. И почему мистер Старк всё никак за два года не мог понять такую простую ситуацию? Старосты тем временем любезно попрощались и покинули аудиторию, сразу же скрываясь в недрах длинного коридора.

В принципе, Паркер старался мужаться изо всех сил, наспех прикинув в голове миллион удачных оправданий. Потому что он, — такой правильный и трудолюбивый студент, — не то что бы ни разу лекции ни одной не пропустил, но и не портил отношений с преподавателями, вне зависимости от того, важный это предмет или нет. А тут неделю прогулял, да ещё и совсем не по уважительной причине.

Когда Тони Старк поднял взгляд проницательных карих глаз, Питер почувствовал пробежавший по спине табун мурашек. Когда мужчина чуть приподнял бровь, юноша был готов из окна уже выпрыгивать, лишь бы вину не ощущать. Мысленно вспыхнув, Паркер почти неощутимо ущипнул самого себя за бедро, делая пару шагов — ага, как же, вину. Ну, ну, посмотрел бы он на других студентов, имей они за своей спиной не богатых родителей, а целый ворох коммерческих проблем! И снова лёгкое, но навязчивое щипание — и на Старка, кстати, тоже бы посмотрел, не умей парень вовремя замолкать. К тому же…

— Марш ко мне в кабинет, — только и сказал преподаватель без единого намёка на эмоцию, резко опустив взгляд на стопку бумаг.

Питер вздрогнул, недоумённо продолжив топтаться на прежнем месте. И это всё? Без всяких «Питер, молись» или «Питер, беги»? Не к доброму это что-то. Вот ни в какую не может быть настолько легко. Не в нынешнем положении, не с ним.

— Вперёд и с песней, мистер Паркер.

Чуть не выронив свою же тетрадь, юноша с удивлением попытался прочесть в лице мужчины что-нибудь понятное, и прочёл. Бесконечное раздражение, зарождающуюся злость и всё менее скрываемое ехидство.

Не получив в ответ никакой адекватной реакции, Старк поднял голову, прошёлся быстрым взглядом по внешнему виду студента, и, чуть нахмурившись, отметил заметные синяки под глазами от недосыпа, парочку покрасневших царапин на ладонях и самую малость впавшие щёки. Сердце в груди предательски дрогнуло, а руки почти было потянулись вперёд, но Тони справился и с порывом, и с желанием послать куда подальше дела, схватить пацана за шкирку и отправить в ближайшее презентабельное кафе выпить чёртового чая с так им любимым «радужным печеньем», ведь… Этот малолетний шкет питался вообще?!

— Паркер, — едва слышно прошипел преподаватель, приподнимая одну бровь в предупреждающем жесте. — Не заставляйте меня больше… _**ждать**_.

— Да, конечно…

Поняв интонацию правильно, Питер несмело кивнул и, покрепче прижав к себе тетрадь, пулей выскочил из аудитории, направляясь к ближайшей лестнице. Кабинет заместителя ректора располагался двумя этажами выше, так что до него ещё требовалось дойти. По пути успев один раз споткнуться, юноша в задумчивости потёр затылок. Довольно-таки странно, что Старк не стал ему ничего высказывать прямо там. Это было бы куда лучше, чем выслушивать далёкие от радости «ты охренел, что ли?!» при наверняка пришедшем с обеда секретаре.

Вздохнув, Тони совершил над собой титаническое усилие и, подхватив бумаги, похлопал по карманам в поисках маленькой связки ключей. В принципе, он предполагал нечто подобное — этот парень частенько ввязывался в неприятности, но случись нечто непоправимое, мужчина бы об этом точно узнал. И ведь важно не то, где Паркер отсиживал почти семь дней подряд свою неимоверно привлекательную задницу. Не могло не выводить из себя всего одно осознание — не во всех подробностях, но своему неизменному другу Питер дал понять, куда и насколько денется. Ему же ни звонка, ни сообщения — ничего. _Чёртов паразит… _

Будь возможность, он бы за оставшиеся два года наперёд парню учёбу оплатил, и никто бы слова сказать не посмел. Разве что, Роджерс, само воплощение внеземной чистоты, праведности и благородства. Старк почти хмыкнул — но и Стив уже не особо против, лишь бы этих отношений перед всем университетом не выдавал. Однако предложение вновь и вновь оставалось всего-то предложением, потому как, _чтоб его_, «если ты заплатишь даже за неделю, я переведусь, и точка». Тони запустил пятерню в волосы, потягивая их у самых корней. Недавно только девятнадцать стукнуло, а сколько самоуверенности, что вы!

По пути поздоровавшись с несколькими преподавателями, мужчина расплывался в привычной улыбке, перебрасываясь парочкой ежедневных фраз. В приёмной секретаря на месте не было, у неё с самого утра заслуженный отгул. Зато дверь в кабинет оказалась не до конца прикрытой, что заставило в предвкушении облизать пересохшие губы и насмешливо приподнять брови. Что же, Паркер, сам напросился. Увидев юношу, сразу же подскочившего при виде заместителя ректора, Тони ничем не выдал своих ощущений. Пускай понервничает, молодёжи это полезно. Захлопнув за собой дверь и закрыв её на ключ, преподаватель прошёл к столу, как ни в чём не бывало, небрежно бросил на него бумаги и, усевшись в кресло, скрестил руки на груди, выжидающе уставившись на своего студента.

— М-мистер Старк… — заикаясь, начал Питер, повертев в руках тетрадь, при этом не поднимая своих шоколадных глаз на преподавателя. Ему не страшно, нет! Но… Может, всё же стоило сказать о своих планах в прошлое воскресенье? Возможно, тогда ему простили бы даже днём и ночью выключённый телефон, ибо приходилось в шесть утра выбегать из дома, чтобы успеть к девяти, потом возвращаться ближе к полуночи, а посреди смены не отвлекаться лишний раз при неподалёку сидящем начальнике? Ну, таки да.

— Что хотите сказать, мистер Паркер? — ехидные нотки так и пробивались через бархатный голос заместителя. Тони сдерживался. Тони хотелось выпить. Тони ждал.

— Мистер Старк, на самом деле, я не виноват, — куда смелее продолжил юноша, наконец соизволив поднять притягивающий взгляд. Мужчина иронично хмыкнул, насмешливо поглядев на студента. _Да ладно?_ И тут парень затараторил с такой скоростью, что самые опытные на конкурсе чтецов позавидовали бы. — Так получилось, что тётя уехала, время нашлось. А я и подумал, почему бы нет, но отвечать было некогда, на работе особенно! Просто мне хочется наушников, но и, как бы, от колонок и клавиатуры не отказался бы, поэтому простите, я не виноват. Вот…

— А теперь вдохни, пораскинь своей умной головой и придумай что-нибудь оригинальней, — Старк был всегда острым на язык, и если у кого и стоило бы учиться умению за пять секунд придумывать нечто гениальное, так это у него.

Паркер так и застыл, буравя мужчину обиженным взглядом. То есть, он тут чуть ли не по пунктам свой график расписал, а его ещё и в неоригинальности обвиняют?! Вспыхнув, Питер чуть нахмурился, вовремя сдержав своё желание высказаться. Нет, нет, так нельзя. Это университет, не улица. Тут язык за зубами держать надо.

— Но это правда! Я домой ближе к двенадцати приходил, а ещё…

— Да что ты говоришь, карапуз, — недобро прищурившись, Тони таки потянулся к нижнему ящику стола. Стаканчик виски бы не помешал. Или лучше два. — И вот минутки даже не находилось среди твоего нагруженного расписания, чтобы написать, да? Я всё правильно понимаю, Паркер?

Питер промолчал. С одной стороны, можно было бы написать всего три слова, мол, «я не приду», но с другой, разве Старк оставил бы это без внимания? Разве позволил бы самому располагать своим временем и менять учёбу на пару дней непрерывной работы? Это вряд ли, поэтому и не писал. Нэду же хватило одного «начинаю пахать», чтобы тот знал, какую отмазку придумать для друга, если про него спросят.

— Питер, я тебя спрашиваю! — прошипел Тони, водрузив на рабочий стол и бутылку, и стакан. Ох, уж этот ребёнок! Доведёт до инфаркта когда-нибудь! Юноша похолодел. Таким тоном преподаватель редко с ним говорил, но если уж начинал, то… Дело плохо.

— Можно подумать, это бы что-то изменило… — обиженно пробубнил парень, запоздало поняв, что мозг и язык явно работают отдельно друг от друга. Мужчина резко поднял голову, совсем не тёплым взглядом окинув студента.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — почувствовав волну раздражения, Старк наскоро налил себе напиток и, начхав на всё, одним залпом осушил стакан.

— Нет, не нашлось! — чуть громче выдал Паркер, сбросив на кожаный диван рюкзак и в пару шагов оказавшись возле стола преподавателя.

— И чем же таким ты был занят, мистер Самостоятельный? — едко бросил заместитель ректора, нахально усмехнувшись и осушив ещё один стакан. — Посвятишь, может? Постараюсь даже поверить.

Студент сжал и разжал кулаки, мысленно желая побиться головой о стенку. Как можно каждый раз при подобном разговоре сводить всё к упоминанию его возраста? Что это за наклонность такая?! Юноша постарался успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Сколько бы они это ни обсуждали, Старк всё равно не согласится на компромисс. Пора бы привыкнуть, да только скрепя сердце. У Тони-то наверняка всегда финансовая поддержка была со стороны отца, а у Питера не только родителей нет, но и дяди — единственного взрослого мужчины, с которого ему хотелось брать пример. Не будь Паркер сейчас самую чуточку взвинчен, на глаза бы уже давно слёзы навернулись от несправедливости. Он учится, пытается оправдать вложенные надежды, искренне верит, что с того света Бэн присматривает за ним и гордится; работает, не покладая рук, чтобы тёте лишний раз не приходилось брать сверхурочные. А ему в ответ снова и снова говорят перестать, бросить на том, чего уже достиг? Снова переживать, во сколько бежать на станцию и встречать Мэй, чтобы одна в темноте не шла? Да ни за что!

— Это не честно! — вдруг обиженно выдаёт Питер, стоило только накопившемся за долгое время эмоциям взять над собой верх. Юноша пытается чаще дышать, чтобы не переходить на высокие ноты, но гулко бьющееся сердце и уже подступивший к вискам приступ адреналина сами за себя всё решили. — Я понимаю, что тебе это не нравится, но почему ты не хочешь понять и меня?! — слова назад не вернуть, а уши Старка не закрыть. Увидев, как у мужчины дрогнули руки, когда тот услышал возмущение в свою сторону, Паркер решил идти до конца. Не сейчас, так никогда. — Я же не от нечего делать этим занимаюсь! Мэй не может все сутки подряд быть на работе, а меня после университета без опыта никто не возьмёт, понимаешь? — понизив тон, парень всё же почувствовал подступившую к глазам влагу. Почему? Потому что это правда. — Просто хотя бы послушай это и… Не пытайся что-то во мне изменить, всё равно я буду заниматься… Тем, чем должен.

Внутри на секунду воцарилось облегчение — парень не оправдывался, не придумал того, чего нет, а ещё вполне дал понять, что серьёзен. Случится ли с ним когда-нибудь нечто справедливое? Конечно, до гения ему уж слишком далеко, однако хватило бы только молчаливого понимания и редких ярких проблесков в плане будущей карьеры. А так… Питер потёр переносицу — а так, если подумать, то он вполне счастлив.

— Просто послушать, значит? — отставив в сторону стакан, Тони постарался как можно спокойнее говорить и как можно медленнее подниматься с кресла. — Что же, я тебя слушал, и сейчас слушаю, если ещё не заметил.

Засунув руки в карманы брюк, мужчина сделал пару плавных шагов, обходя стол. Питер захотел было что-то ответить, но резко отразившееся на лице преподавателя рассерженное выражение остановило его. Больше всего Старку хотелось одного — схватить этого мальчишку за плечи и хорошенько потрясти, чтобы мозги на место встали, иначе вон, поплыли.

— До этого дня, может, я и не особо молчал, но ни разу не останавливал и не запрещал делать то, что тебе вздумается, — выдохнул мужчина, оказываясь со студентом лицом к лицу. Он не позволит рукам дотронуться до оголённой кожи шеи и слегка покрасневшим от гнева скулам. Не позволит собственному телу почувствовать тепло другого. Во всяком случае, не сейчас, когда отчитывает юного парня. — Однако у всего есть границы, Питер. Как и у моего терпения, — глаза Тони приковывали к месту, заставляли коленки дрожать, а знакомый холодок пробегать по спине через толстовку. — Если бы ты, — Паркер вздрогнул, почувствовав сокращающееся расстояние между ними, поэтому, сглотнув, сделал шаг в сторону, отступая ближе к столу. — Продолжал делать всё то же самое, что и делал, я бы не сказал тебе и слова сегодня. Но ситуация поменялась…

Старк продолжал приближаться, оказавшись вновь на незначительном расстоянии от юношеского лица. Развернувшись, парнишка упёрся бёдрами в стол, а руки скрестил в защитном жесте на груди. Желая в приступе лёгкой паники спрятаться подальше от карих глаз, юноша выстоял и это.

— Мало того, что ты чёрт знает где и с кем выполняешь эту твою «работу», так ещё и неделями ходить на занятия перестал, Питер! Так в чём, объясни мне, смысл, если те сбережения, которые твоя наипрекраснейшая тётушка таким трудом зарабатывает, ты даже не пытаешься оправдать благодаря конкретному забиванию на учёбу?!

Последние слова раздались, словно звонкая пощёчина, которую Паркер без единого сопротивления принял. Почему «забиванию»? Он же даже в электричках, и то старался постоянно читать конспекты, присланные Нэдом в «Фэйсбуке», и учебники, и даже во Всемирной сети иной раз искал какие-то более детальные дополнения к теме. Но, конечно, лучше ходить на пары и впитывать материал на них, чем в час ночи пытаться что-то понять и запомнить. Но ведь прошла только неделя, а если точнее, всего шесть суток. Не месяц же пропустил, ну, серьёзно! Зачем так переворачивать события?! Опустив взгляд, Питер с какой-то затаённой болью вздохнул, почувствовав пробивающийся в воздухе горьковатый запах виски. Однако Мэй точно бы не сказала ему «спасибо» за эти деньги, особенно с учётом того, каким трудом они были заработаны. Путём прогуливания и ставкой на целый рабочий день.

— Так дело не пойдёт, — наконец выдал Старк приговор, наступив ровно настолько, что юноше не осталось и сантиметра, чтобы куда-то отступить. Нагнувшись, Тони приблизил своё лицо как можно ближе, обдавая горячим дыханием пунцовую кожу чужого лица. — Либо ты продолжаешь свою рабочую деятельность в свободное для этого время, — шершавая ладонь, пройдясь по линии бедра, направилась чуть выше, вбок, и остановилась, оглаживая сквозь грубую ткань джинсов поясницу. — Либо бросаешь всё к чертям и спокойно учишься, приходя каждый грёбаный день к девяти утра и возвращаясь к четырём часа полудня. Тебе ясно?

Питер на мгновение забыл, где находится, когда одна из тёплых рук опустилась чуть ниже, чем следовало бы в конкретной ситуации, а вторая подцепила острый подбородок, обводя большим пальцем нижнюю губу. За пару секунд сопротивляться вообще перехотелось, необходимо было лишь повторять «конечно, мистер Старк», «как скажете, мистер Старк», или, на худой конец, «да что угодно, только продолжайте!». Но Паркер умел быть упрямым, и Тони это прекрасно знал. С искренним вожделением поглядывая на чуть приоткрытые губы, мужчина насмешливо пронаблюдал за ответной реакцией юношеского тела, едва подрагивающего при каждом прикосновении. Вроде, уже давно друг от друга зависимы, а ведут себя, как в первый раз.

— И почему это я должен тебя слушать? — тихо проговорил студент, осторожно обхватывая своими руками крепкую шею. Мозг работать отказывался, знакомое ощущение приятной горечи внизу живота начало распространяться повсеместно, отдаваясь вспышками в каждой клеточке организма.

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул мужчина, одним ловким движением подхватывая парня за бёдра и ловко усаживая на край рабочего стола. — За пределами сего учреждения преподаватель не вправе тебе указывать, — пальцы поглаживающими движениями переместились обратно на поясницу, опустившись гораздо ниже на уровень ягодиц. — Однако пока ты являешься здесь студентом, — дыхание опалило кожу возле уха, вызывая табун мелких мурашек. Влажные губы прикоснулись к ямочке на шее, затем дошли до скулы и покрасневшей щеки, опускаясь ближе к заветной цели. — Тем, кто подобное решает, буду именно я.

И он поцеловал его. Паркер подался вперёд ровно настолько, насколько мог, совсем не оставляя между ними ни малейших крупиц субординации, позволяя горячему рту подчинять себе, брать всеми возможными и невозможными способами. Мысли поплыли друг от друга в разном направлении, руки уверенно исследовали широкие плечи, крепкую грудь и накаченный торс сквозь дорогую белую рубашку. В собственной одежде было слишком жарко, до такой степени, что промелькнул сигнал сейчас же всю её снять; в штанах стало предательски тесно. Чужой язык исследовал нёбо, проходился по зубам и сплетался с его языком. Хотелось послать к чёрту контроль и завыть в голос — как же давно Тони не прикасался к нему в тех самых смыслах, о которых любой взрослый человек даже думать не смеет по отношению к девятнадцатилетнему мальчишке.

Старк серьёзно сдерживался, смакуя каждую проходящую секунду близости, то плавно потирая бока, то забираясь ладонями под выцветшую толстовку, чтобы провести невидимые дорожки по подтянутому животу и груди, задевая время от времени чувствительные соски. Целый месяц и две недели выдержки давали о себе знать — мужчина особо ярко чувствовал, как горячо желание отдаётся в паху, как едва ли не стонет Питер, стоит только ему потереться о его выпуклость в джинсах своей. А ещё сводила с ума всё больше и больше всплывающая в подсознании мысль взять это податливое молодое тело так, прямо здесь и сейчас; в очередной раз доказать, _кто_ здесь главный. И, уж пусть не сомневается, чертёнок, Тони возьмёт и докажет.

Небрежно отодвинув в сторону бумаги с проведёнными лекциями и бутылку алкоголя, мужчина поддел край успевшей надоесть вещи и стянул её через голову парня, оставляя его наполовину оголённым. Руки так и чесались дотронуться до каждого миллиметра молочной кожи, впиться в выступающую косточку ключицы и проделать мокрую дорожку поцелуев от шеи до самого копчика. Почти неслышно прорычав, Старк снова смял манящие влажные губы, попутно собственным весом придавливая Паркера спиной к холодной поверхности дорогостоящего офисного стола. Каким же, чёрт возьми, образом ему удавалось вызывать подобное адское желание во взрослом, опытном мужчине?!

Питер был готов кричать — громко, бесконечно, до хрипоты. Лишь бы только не исчезали с его тела эти шершавые ладони, лишь бы остановить этот безумно интимный момент, лишь бы никто вдруг не решил их прервать. Хотя… Хватая ртом воздух, юноша непослушными пальцами пытался справиться с никак не поддающимися пуговицами рубашки, что пропахла охренительно вызывающим одеколоном Старка, выносящим сознание, достаточно только было один раз вдохнуть. Хотя, приди сам ректор, Тони уже никто не смог бы остановить.

Перехватив за тонкие запястья дрожащие руки, преподаватель сам справился с верхней частью одежды, отбрасывая ту в сторону и перехватывая горящий, полный восхищения взгляд. Замерев на секунду, мужчина усмехнулся, и, наклонившись, впился губами в выступающий на юношеской шее кадык, попутно расстёгивая пуговицу и ширинку начинающих только-только занашиваться голубых джинсов. Пропустив момент, когда и те оказались стянуты вместе с нижним бельём и обувью с белыми носками, Питер очень даже понял, в какой миг его отпустили, забрав с собой необходимое тепло. Разочарованно выдохнув, юноша приподнялся на локтях, проследив за действиями заместителя, и, услышав бранные тихие ругательства, пока тот старался воткнуть маленький ключик на связке в небольших размеров сейф, обычно спрятанный от посторонних глаз внизу шкафа, Паркер, всё прекрасно поняв, неожиданно стыдливо покраснел, сразу же откинувшись на спину и прикрыв лицо ладонями. Боже, в коридоре могли проходить преподаватели и другие студенты, в конце концов, Нэд мог внизу по любой причине поджидать, а он тут… И вообще…

— Хочешь сбежать?

Раздался насмешливый притягивающий голос над самым ухом. Парень вздрогнул, убрав руки и уставившись вопросительно-возмущённым взглядом на всеми уважаемого преподавателя. И почему Старку нравится поддевать в такие моменты? Ещё одна мания, вот явно!

— Лучше воспользуйся шансом, пока он есть, карапуз.

Мысленно возмутившись последнему слову, Паркер недовольно уставился на Тони, нагло и в то же время довольно разглядывающего его полностью оголённое тело — заметно припухшие губы, красные пятна на руках и бёдрах, разведённые в приглашающем жесте сильные ноги. И это не могло не заставлять пах отдаваться болью под тесной тканью брюк. Парень неожиданно фыркнул, припоминая, сколько раз за два года была сказана похожая фраза.

— Разбежался!

И, приподнявшись, сам впился в чужие губы, прижимая преподавателя за плечи к себе.

Улыбнувшись сквозь поцелуй, Тони незаметно открыл тюбик и вылил его содержимое себе на пальцы. Возможно, в этом не было особой нужды, и Питер сам это вновь и вновь повторял, но с ним мужчина всегда продолжал быть на чеку, опасаясь, что в один прекрасный момент может сделать что-то не так. Одной рукой несильно надавливая на юношескую, но уже довольно крепкую грудь, Старк вернул парня в прежнее положение, спускаясь пальцами ко входу и проникая в него сразу же двумя. Подавшись вперёд, Паркер негромко застонал, вызывая новый уровень болезненных импульсов внизу живота. Бросая взгляд на юношеское покрасневшее до кончиков ушей лицо, Тони наблюдал за проявляющимися на нём эмоциями. Добавив третий палец, он сам чуть не кончил от одного только звука не совсем смелого стона, прорезающего в кабинете приятную тишину.

Всего пара поступательных движений, несколько раз оцарапавшие кожу ногти, и мужчина, убрав пальцы, расправился с ширинкой на брюках и, разведя бёдра парня пошире, резко в него вошёл. В этот раз Паркер застонал громко, практически забывшись в тех ощущениях, что окутали его с головой. Оставив несколько неимоверно влажных поцелуев в области левого плеча, Старк сделал несколько первых поступательных движений, а затем, почувствовав, как ноги мальчишки крепко обвивают его за талию, при этом немного меняя угол проникновения, медлить больше Тони не стал.

Закрывая и открывая глаза, парень думал, что точно сходит с ума, ибо это не могло оказаться полнейшей правдой — они занимались этим _здесь_, в университете, в его кабинете, когда на этажах осталось так много посторонних людей. В какой-то степени это безумно смущало, но этот факт остался только на задворках подсознания. Придерживая преподавателя за плечи, Паркер снова и снова вспоминал, кого именно он настолько крепко обнимает, изо всех сил пытаясь сквозь зубы не стонать, и кто же именно сейчас резкими толчками заполняет его до упора своим членом. На пике эмоций юноша с силой прикусил изнутри щёку, стараясь контролировать себя, быть потише, но с каждым движением, каждым новым проникновением это становилось куда сложнее, чем он предполагал. В подобные секунды ему казалось, что счастливее быть у него не получится уже никогда.

— Т-они… То-они…

Заметив смену эмоций на лице студента, мужчина, чуть подняв корпус, прошёлся ладонью по дёргающемуся животу и спустился ниже, обхватывая у основания его твёрдо стоящий орган и совсем не плавно проскальзывая по нему то вверх, то вниз, то наоборот. Счёт времени давно потерялся, каждый участок соприкосновения горел, а приятная истома была готова вот-вот окутать всё тело. Прикрыв рот рукой, Питер всё же не сдержал громкого полу-вскрика, несколько раз импульсивно дёрнувшись и кончив прямо на крепкий живот преподавателя. Издав тихий горловой стон, Тони сделал несколько последних размашистых движений и, откинув голову назад, излился прямо в юношеское тело, а затем, притянув парнишку поближе, обхватил того за тонкие плечи.

Спустя какое-то время, добравшись до одежды, Паркер едва ли не завыл, ощутив неприятное покалывание в области поясницы. Да уж, нормально сидеть ближайшие дня два он точно не сможет. Скривившись, юноша с самым искренним обалдением на лице застыл, припомнив один довольно важный факт. И даже страшно как-то стало.

— Чёрт… — панически протянул Питер, чуть ли не за голову хватаясь. — Вот ведь хрень!

— Не выражайся. До этого ещё дорасти надо, карапуз! — расплывшись в усмешке, Тони склонил голову, наблюдая за молодым парнем и застёгивая рубашку.

— Да я же на работу теперь точно не успею, — с огорчением проговорил юноша, пытаясь нормально натянуть на себя толстовку. Плакала его сегодняшняя зарплата…

— Собирайся давай, — задумчиво выдал мужчина, наводя в своём образе последние штрихи. — И поехали.

— На работу?! — Питер аж не поверил, чуть не выронив свой же рюкзак.

— Разбежался, — хмыкнув, при выходе из кабинета Старк легонько шлёпнул парнишку по пятой точке. — Домой, Паркер, домой!

Так, то и дело оглядываясь, Питер и представить не мог, что спустя полчаса, вылезая из машины преподавателя, получит самый, пожалуй, нежный за этот день поцелуй, и, наблюдая за удаляющимися шинами, всерьёз задумается о смене места работы. Скажем, куда-нибудь в районе Куинса! Даже не предполагая, что за окном, выронив из руки недоеденный кусок кекса, будет стоять вернувшаяся из командировки тётя Мэй…


End file.
